1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing the wreckage of an airplane.
2. Description of Background Art
The removal of the wreckage of an airplane from a landing strip after a crash usually occurs by means of relatively conventional cargo-handling equipment.
Sometimes, a crane-type machine is installed temporarily beside the wreckage in order to lift it. The wreckage is then positioned on a platform which, for its part, is equipped to receive the wreckage and to permit it to be subsequently removed.
Sometimes, a gantry-type timber logging machine having a support in the form of a gantry is brought above the wreck. The airplane wreckage may be carried away after it has been hoisted under the gantry.